


The Trophy Wife

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young and malleable? Yunho obviously forgot to check the "malleable" part of Micky's definition of a trophy wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trophy Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I use "wife" because of the nature of the title itself. This was only ever supposed to be a ONE shot and then it kinda got crazy and out of hand. I know MinHo seems to be pretty popular but I can't see it lol so if you prefer MinHo, I think you might want to stay far away from this fic...unless you like haughty power bottoms hahaha! :P I don't claim to know HoMin well at all so it's lucky this is super AU isn't it? ;-)

Yunho enters the silent apartment, dropping his briefcase with a thud. He strides down the hallway only to stop short and retrace his steps to the entrance foyer, kicking his shoes off by the door before continuing back on his truncated journey. He pops his head in the kitchen, not really expecting anyone to be there and true enough, it’s empty. There’s an eerie sense of desolation in his home and Yunho knows without having to look any further that his wife isn’t home. He heads to the wet bar, loosening his tie with one hand as the other pulls a glass from the counter, and pours a fingerful of scotch and downs in quickly, relishing the burn. He repeats the motion a second time, adding ice and double the amount of alcohol, the cubes clinking merrily in the glass as he heads to his bedroom.

Once again, emptiness greets him and he frowns, vaguely annoyed. He specifically told his wife he’d be home early today so where was the man? Yunho shakes his head as he drapes his tie over the doorknob to the shared walk-in closet, placing his drink on a shelf as he strips out of his work clothes, changing into a more comfortable outfit, appropriate for home. He grunts to himself as he recalls his best friend Micky’s wonderful idea of “marrying a trophy wife”. The man had even gone and done it first, to prove a point, marrying one of the most sought after supermodels in the country, claiming that “young and malleable” made the perfect spouses. His lips quirk into a grin as he recalls his first impression of the icy beauty. Kim Jaejoong was the ultimate _ulzzang_ and he knew it. The man wasn’t just cold, he was absolutely frosty. However looks are most certainly deceiving because once Jaejoong had the rather ostentious wedding ring that Micky picked out on his finger, his childhood friend’s life turned into a roller-coaster of epic proportions. Oh, Jaejoong is the quintessential trophy wife; young, beautiful, skilled in gratuitous and empty small talk and the perfect host. His ability to run Micky’s rather large and bustling household is to be admired. However what Micky had forgotten to check while seeking out “candidates” was Jaejoong’s true personality. The man may be young, barely eighteen when he married the then 33 year old head of Park Industries but when riled, even Yunho has been known to run for cover. With Micky Park Yoochun’s name next to his on the marriage certificate, his temper is now legend, having no need to feign vapidity any longer.

Yunho smiles fondly as he thinks about the odd couple. His happy-go-lucky friend with an icy bitch for a spouse instead of the quiet trophy wife he envisioned. Somewhere along the way, Micky had fallen for the crazy man and two years later, and practically the entire Louis Vuitton range of merchandise, Jaejoong has mellowed enough that Micky no longer comes running to Yunho’s penthouse apartment every other night seeking shelter from his “deranged wife”. Yunho had his suspicions as to why Jaejoong acted the way he did, figuring the younger man had actually fallen for his best friend rather early on and those fights were simply borne out of jealousy. 

He pads barefoot out of the walk-in closet, clothes in one hand and watered down scotch in the other as he makes his way to his sanctuary; his library. Dropping his work clothes off along the way in the laundry, he walks leisurely to the large room filled with thousands of reading material. Yunho is a voracious reader, a little known fact and one he’d rather not be made known as his choice of reading material is hardly edifying. His library is a mecca of pulp fiction and fiction bestsellers of every genre imaginable spanning decades not to mention his comic book collection. Being rich has its perks and Yunho is proud of his library. Too bad he can’t share it with anyone outside his small circle of trust. His public image is built upon his strength, intelligence and utter ruthlessness in the boardroom. Unlike Micky who inherited his empire, Yunho built his from ground up and at 35 years of age, is now one of the most powerful men in the country. When he enters a room, his presence silences, radiating out and touching everyone. The only two people he cannot seem to intimidate turn out to be Micky’s whirlwind of a wife and his own spouse.

Yunho’s perfect cupid bow mouth rearranges into a pout that very few have seen as he enters the library, kicking the door shut gently behind him as thoughts of his missing wife run through his head. He married Changmin about six months after Micky and Jae tied the knot, having met him at the wedding. Changmin and Jaejoong belong to the same modeling company, both of them constantly vying for the top jobs, but not really with each other as Jaejoong’s beauty is a lot more androgynous compared to his own wife who leans closer to handsome rather than beautiful. They have an odd love-hate relationship where one moment they’re cuddling on the corner couch, whispering in each other’s ears and the next, Micky and Yunho have to separate the two from throwing rather serious punches at each other. He shakes his head ruefully thinking of the last time he’d had to pull Jaejoong off his wife. He’s never seen the like of it. The man had been completely irrational and Changmin had little patience for illogical behaviour and thus, they nearly came to blows. The reason for the craziness came to light just a day later when Micky rang him up crowing that Jaejoong was pregnant. At least Yunho hopes that’s the reason for Jaejoong’s madness…otherwise maybe he’ll have to start telling Changmin to make sure the guest bedroom is ready again.

He settles back on the black leather couch in the middle of the room, downing what remains of his drink in one gulp before placing it on the corner table. He eyes the clock on the wall, frowning at the time, wondering whether to call his errant wife. Yunho is a stickler for schedules and punctuality and Changmin is over an hour late. This behaviour is completely unlike him. He leans back, running the morning through his head as he tries to remember if Changmin had said anything about having a photo shoot. Recalling nothing, he just huffs in irritation and sinks lower into the couch staring blankly at the wall of books ahead of him. Apparently, he’s in a reflective sort of mood as he thinks back over the last few weeks and wonders if his wife is punishing him. It’s definitely not something he’d put past the snarky man. Changmin can be just as bitchy as Jaejoong, the only difference is, he gets quieter when angry rather than louder. He sighs as he realises that he cannot actually remember the last time he had a proper conversation with his wife. 

Yunho has been a rather inattentive husband over the last couple of weeks. The acquisition of the Choi Shipyards requiring much more of his personal attention as was custom thanks to the stubborn Choi brothers. He scowls to himself, thinking of the late nights and long days. He hasn’t even been home in the last two weekends. Twice, he’d taken Changmin with him to Japan, but both times he’d barely even seen his wife let alone spent any time with him. He was out of their penthouse in Tokyo at the crack of dawn and rarely made it back before midnight. All he saw of Changmin was his bare back as he slept, turned away from him.

His eyes travel to the coffee table, seeing the tabloids open to the gossip pages and he frowns at the photos of him and Changmin taken at the airport last week. His wife looks as gorgeous as ever, his lanky frame clad head to toe in designer wear. The supermodel’s new hairstyle, raven hair cut in a stylish bob that makes him look more feminine than usual, and Yunho takes the time to admire his wife’s pouty mouth, lips pursed rather unhappily as he trails behind Yunho. The headlines screamed _Trouble in paradise? Is the Jung about to get junked?_ and Yunho scoffs at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. He remembers being preoccupied at the airport, thinking of the meeting he’d needed to attend in less than an hour. Somehow in the chaos of disembarking, Changmin had uncharacteristically left his laptop behind and instead of stopping to let him look for it, Yunho had snapped at the younger man instead, resulting in a very frosty public showdown between the two. Tabloid photographers who’re used to seeing Jung Yunho and his much younger wife leaving the airport hand in hand were instead witness to Changmin stepping out of Yunho’s reach, scowling fiercely, eyes hidden behind his large DSquared sunglasses. Yunho hadn’t been in the mood to placate his wife and had simply turned on his heel and strode off leaving the man to either come along or get left behind. Changmin may not be known for smiling in public, keeping with his haughty supermodel persona, not unlike Jaejoong, but he’s also never been known to shy away from his husband’s touch. Yunho’s mouth curves in distaste as he thinks about how even the tabloids know enough about them that even that minor spat became headlines. The last few days have been anything but nice and instead of a welcoming wife, Yunho’s had to deal with a snarky nineteen-year old instead. Maybe he needs to keep Changmin away from Jaejoong. The shorter blonde man’s more undesirable traits are starting to rub off.

He wonders how both he and Micky ended up with such willful wives. What happened to the “young and malleable” trophy wife? Changmin may be young but he’s anything but malleable. He gave as good as he got and never let Yunho get away with any sort of autocratic behaviour. Instead, he just quirks his eyebrow, an annoying habit that Yunho’s grown to condition himself to react defensively to, and is silent. His silence speaks volumes as Changmin has a rather emotive face which he utilises to portray surprise, disdain, annoyance and are-you-fucking-kidding-me expressions very well. Yunho laughs quietly to himself as the last is one of his favourites. It’s very subtle and almost never directed at him personally but is a joy to watch especially when the Jungs host an event. Not many people know of his dear wife’s genius-level IQ and his poor long-suffering spouse is not as patient as Jaejoong when it comes to putting up with foolish conversation. His shut-the-fuck-up-or-you-will-pay-for-it expression though Yunho would rather not be on the receiving end of. However despite all that, he cannot have asked for a better wife. Changmin is the one person Yunho trusts implicitly apart from Micky. The man’s intelligence, genuine caring nature and his comfortableness in both being led or doing the leading when Yunho loses his way is something the businessman is always thankful for. He can talk to him about anything and the man will always have something valuable to contribute, whether an idea or suggestion, playing devil’s advocate (of which he is rather gleefully good at), or just instinctively knowing when Yunho just needs to be held instead of a wild fuck. He feels vulnerable around his wife, something he hates feeling, but yet he always feels safe.

Changmin is his home.

Yunho sighs, reaching for his glass and drinking the melted ice water. He really misses his wife. He lets out an annoyed groan. Maybe it’s time to call him and beg for forgiveness. As he moves to get up, the door cracks open and a dark head peeks in, eyes hidden as usual behind sunglasses. Yunho assumes a cool facade as he sits back against the leather couch, sinking low and spreading his legs apart, hands resting loosely on his thighs as he eyes his wife. As usual, that damnable eyebrow goes up as Changmin walks fully into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him and leaning against it, one hand behind his back. He is dressed in a tightly belted trenchcoat that accentuates his tall, slim frame, legs encased in dark pipe jeans. That eyebrow can be seen above the rim of his sunglasses and Yunho has to determinedly school his face into a blank expression, not having the luxury of thick shades shielding his feelings from view. He wants to rip that expensive piece of eyewear off Changmin’s face and demand why he is late but he knows he can’t. The authoritative business mogul in him is just itching to get out, unused to being kept waiting for anything or anyone but Yunho is smart enough to know he is on the backfoot here. This is his marriage not a business deal. That is his wife, not a business partner.

After what seems like hours to Yunho, Changmin finally moves to take his sunglasses off, tossing them carelessly in an empty armchair as he strides towards Yunho. His eyes are carefully empty as he finally stands between his husband’s legs, towering over him, all six feet two of him. It does grate on Yunho just a little that his wife is an inch taller than himself but a person can’t have everything. He watches as Changmin finally folds himself down, kneeling between his legs and propping his elbows on Yunho’s knees, dark eyes boring into his. 

And still they don’t speak.

Yunho searches Changmin’s face, trying to figure out what his young wife is thinking. Is he still angry about the airport incident? Is he hurt? Is he feeling abandoned? Does he want a divorce? Yunho’s eyes widen at the last thought, shaking his head quickly to get rid of the horrid idea. No, anything but that. Maybe he should beg.

However before he can open his mouth, Changmin runs his hands up his thighs, thumbs skimming his inner legs, rubbing gently, soothingly, and Yunho melts at his touch. He can feel sparks of desire starting to shoot through him and realises it’s been weeks since Changmin had touched him. He had been too busy to initiate anything himself and even when he did feel like it, he was loathe to wake Changmin because the man was always asleep when he got home. He takes in the handsome features of his wife, now softened by the feminine haircut, eyes moving from the fringe hiding one eye from him, down to stare at his full lips. 

And still they don’t speak.

Changmin continues to rub his hands languidly, his thumbs flicking closer and closer, teasingly towards Yunho’s crotch and the older man shifts slightly, drawing his knees closer, trapping Changmin between them as his feet starts caressing the backs of his wife’s calves. Changmin’s hands move to slip under the loose sweatshirt, rubbing warm hands up Yunho’s chest and he can’t help but let out a sigh of contentment, the tension within him that he’d held over the last three weeks slowly ebbing away at every pass of Changmin’s hands over his heart. He lets his wife continue his ministrations before the need to taste him becomes too powerful to ignore and Yunho sits up, wrapping his arms around the slimmer man and crushing their mouths together. Changmin’s hands are trapped between their bodies, underneath Yunho’s top, his hands curling, gripping at Yunho’s chest as the older man kisses his wife, coaxing his lips apart before delving in to taste the sweet nectar he has missed for far too long it feels. 

Their tongues tangle in a forceful fight for dominance, Changmin not giving a single inch as he chases Yunho’s tongue back into his own mouth, licking at the roof of the older man’s mouth and then nipping at his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Yunho who leans back, hauling the taller man onto him, their mouths still fused together. After a particularly hard nip from his wife, Yunho tears his mouth away, looking at the softly panting man who is looking at him defiantly.

“Changdola?”

At the endearment, Changmin simply growls in response and jerks back, out of Yunho’s arms and sits back on his heels, staring at his husband. His hands move to tug at belt holding his trenchcoat together and he pulls it loose. Yunho gasps at the sight as Changmin is naked underneath the coat, his defined abs and beautiful pectoral muscles peeking out from the now gaping jacket. His eyes fly up to Changmin’s heated ones, slightly shocked when his wife reaches forward and yanks hard at the waist of Yunho’s lounging pants. He lifts his hips up cooperatively, still unsure as to the man’s mood, swallowing a groan as cool air hits his now bare semi-erect cock. He watches as Changmin balls up the clothing and tosses it away, a behaviour extremely uncharacteristic of his painfully tidy wife. Many of their fights early in their marriage centred around Yunho’s “organised mess” approach to his home and Changmin not having the bar of it. However all thoughts of clothes and mess fly out of his head as a hot mouth sucks down Yunho whole, Changmin’s nose kissing his trimmed pubes. Yunho’s hips cant upwards, as a low groan is ripped from his chest, his cock swelling rapidly in Changmin’s mouth, lengthening down to the back of his throat. 

Yunho has no time to marvel once again at the model’s lack of a gag reflex as his hips jerk against his will, wanting more of the wet mouth sucking hard on him. He looks down, running his hand through Changmin’s hair, fisting it slightly as he lifts the fringe from around his right eye, loving the way Changmin is almost angrily taking him in. There is no finesse in what he is doing, just an odd sense of urgency as Yunho watches Changmin’s free hand fumble with the opening to his tight jeans. His lips pop off Yunho’s cock briefly as he quickly frees his own heavy erection before leaning forward biting roughly at the swollen head of Yunho’s cock causing the older man to groan loudly, a lame attempt at protesting the rough treatment to his needy cock. Changmin simply smirks, licking down the length of Yunho’s substantial cock before nosing at his balls and sucking one of the delicate sacs into his mouth. Yunho’s eyes widen as he feels teeth yet again, wondering what the hell has gotten into his wife.

Before he can panic at the possibility that his wife may be angrier with him than he thought, Changmin lets go, turning his head and biting hard at Yunho’s inner thigh and this time, the older man does shout in protest. 

“Can’t deal with a little pain, old man?” His gorgeous wife finally speaks, voice husky and taunting and Yunho just glares down mutely at the burning eyes of the young man. Changmin lets out a throaty chuckle as he fists the base of Yunho’s cock with one hand, pumping his own cock with the other, as his mouth once again envelopes the weeping head of his husband’s cock and Yunho’s eyes shut at the pleasure.

His pace is furious, slurping and swallowing as much as he can, sucking hard. The blowjob treads the very fine line between pleasure and pain as Changmin makes no attempt to shield his teeth with his plump lips and Yunho’s head is swimming with the need to come. Changmin’s demand that Yunho fuck his mouth draws a long moan from the man, only happy to comply despite the pain. It’s been too long and Changmin is too good.

Yunho’s eyes open when he feels Changmin’s lips leaving his cock, his grip firm. He looks down at the lust-filled, hooded gaze of the beautiful man.

“I want you to come all over me. I want to feel your hot cum on me.”

And with that, he grips Yunho’s velvet hardness, lips wrapped around just the tip, tongue dipping teasingly into the slit as he pumps hard and Yunho is lost, coming with a hoarse shout, watching as Changmin’s mouth moves away, head thrown back in ecstasy, his lips parted as he bathes his upper body in cum, completely uncaring that his two thousand dollar jacket is being decorated in hot spunk. Yunho groans as Changmin suddenly moans loudly, body jerking as he too comes, hot and fast against the bottom of the couch.

When he is spent, Changmin straightens, eyes oddly shuttered as he looks at his sated husband. He shrugs out of the now ruined trenchcoat, depositing it rather unceremoniously on the earlier pile of discarded clothing. He tucks his cock back into his jeans but leaves it unbuttoned as he climbs into Yunho’s lap, long legs folded on either side of his husband’s hips as he nuzzles into his neck, purring. Yunho is really confused now. Changmin is not the purring sort. But instead of dwelling on it, he shrugs, thinking maybe his wife simply misses him. He runs his hands up and down Changmin’s smooth back, hands dipping teasingly into the back of his jeans at every pass till he finally just slips both hands under the loose waistband and cups his wife’s pert ass.

“Stop that.” Comes a muffled voice against Yunho’s throat.

“Why can’t I touch you?”

“You need to read a handbook first.”

“Huh? Why would I need a handbook to touch you? Are you saying I’m a horrible lover?”

Changmin simply scoffs, not moving from his spot as he licks lazily at the dip in Yunho’s throat. “Things have changed.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m pregnant you fucking idiot.”


End file.
